


Just Learn To Love It

by addison98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based kinda off of disney's frozen, F/M, Gen, Hopefully ill update this more than my other stories, Just something i randomly thought of, M/M, Mentions of Swearing, Superpowered Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addison98/pseuds/addison98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on youtube watching little frozen parodies and jelsa things and this popped in my mind so here's the guys and some of the ladies from Achievement Hunter in a superpowered au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Michael Vincent Jones and I am by no means normal. I've never felt normal, but when you live in a castle full of servants and you're being groomed to become the king of an entire kingdom, can you really ever feel normal? As i mentioned though, I've never felt normal and it was solidified that i wasn't normal when my parents told me of "the curse."

Of fucking course. I just had to be born into the damned family that has magical curse put on them by some damned trolls and i just so happened to be the generation that inherited said curse. Every kid thinks that they wanna have superpowers when they're growing up, yeah well shut the fuck up ya little shits you don't know jack on what it's like. Constantly being stared at, not only am i the fucking heir, I'm also the fucked up kid who gave his best friend frostbite when he was 4 because he gave him a hug. I cried for 3 solid days when i thought I'd hurt him.

I can't control these powers, they just randomly spike and it gets even worse whenever i get emotional....my parents are hoping someone who has a more fiery temper might be able to balance me out. I just tell them good luck because I'm the hottest hot head you'll find out there.

Hello love, My name is Gavin David Free and you've just stepped into my kitchen, I hope you can handle the heat ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters are shorter than my normal chapters, but I'm hoping that i can do shorter chapters more frequently than i would if i were doing 1000-2000 chapters a day

“Hello love, my name is Gavin David Free and you’ve just stepped into my kitchen, I hope you can handle the heat ;)”

 

“Annnnnndddd cut! Great job buddy. That wink at the end is probably gonna drive the female viewers at home nuts!” Burnie Burns, Gavin’s television manager yelled off set.

 

“Well I aim to please as you so well know Burnie.” Gavin gave another suggestive wink that made Burnie’s pants suddenly a little tighter.

 

“Well…uhm…Gav…” Burnie trailed off his embarrassment getting the better of him.

 

“Aw love I absolutely love the color you turn when your horny and embarrassed.” Gavin said well walking up to his long term boyfriend, of 3 years, as he grabbed the man’s face and then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

 

“Ew! GAVIN DAVID BURNS! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!” Burnie and Geoff’s best friend shouted as he finally walked onto the set for the first time that day.  
Gavin and Burnie broke the kiss and chuckled at Geoff giving Gavin Burnie’s last name which he only did when he was kidding with the couple.

 

“So cocklovers. What is on the agenda today?” The Geoff asked well slinging his arms around the couple.

 

“Wellllll your ass is stuck editing our current episode since you decided to get into work so late and WE”, Burnie said motioning to him and Gavin, “Have got a date.” He said winking at his boyfriend.

 

“We do? I don’t have any recollection.” Gavin said well grabbing Geoff’s arm and taking him to his editing room. “Bye babe! I’ll call you to come get me when Geoff is done editing.” Gavin waved blowing a kiss to Burnie.

 

“Griffy!” Michael yelled out for his sister.

 

“What Mikey!?” His sister came running into his room concerned.

 

“My powers! They…I’m so afraid!” Michael was sobbing now as ice started to spread out all over the room starting at the ginger’s feet. “Griffy get back! Please…I don’t want to hurt you! I….I’m scared.”

 

“Hey…Hey come here.” Griffon opened her arms out for her little brother and tried to comfort him. “Remember what mom and dad said before the accident? Huh? Do ya?” She asked well looking into his eyes her hands firmly on his shoulders.

 

“Uhm….They said that I had to just learn to love it and embrace it right?” He asked between sobs.

 

“Right and the quicker you get that through that thick skull of yours the quicker you’ll get control of them.” Griffon said well locking her brother in a headlock and giving him a nuggie.

 

“I swear sis sometimes you are the smartest person ever.” Michael breathed out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and started to smile at his sister.

 

“Well girls ARE infinitely more mature than boys so I’m pretty sure that explains it. Come on your majesty we must get ready for the day if you’re to make all your appointments.” She wrapped her arm around her brothers back and started to head towards his walk in closet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, probably around chapter five you can expect for the chapters to get substantially longer. Sorry i don't really update, it's just comments literally breathe life into me and make me suddenly want to write so after reading a comment, that was from 10 days ago sorry love, i had to write this.

“So, Gav, buddy. Where do you think big ole Burns is gonna take you for your little date?” Geoff asked, “the ermm bedroom perhaps, or no make it kinky and do it in the recording booth to watch and listen to later?” Geoff suggestively said and got more and more stereotypical British with each word.

 

“Well you perverted mong, I think he’s actually going to take me out somewhere. He thinks about more than just sex.” Gavin said very matter of factly.

 

“Bulllllllllssssshhhhhiiiiiieeeeetttt” Geoff drew out the word and I think added in a few extra letters, “every guy always thinks of sex.”

 

“I don’t.” He said actually a little offended.

 

“Yeah well people from the pits of hell who can command fire at their will don’t count. You prick.” Geoff said sticking his tongue out at Gavin and blowing said guy a raspberry.

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’m gonna go kiss my boyfriend whom I very much love while you sit here and edit with who? Oh no one cause you’re all alone.” Gavin chuckled well giving Geoff a raspberry back and being met with the mans tattooed fingers. “Love you too.” Gavin yelled over his shoulder on the way out of the room where Geoff edits.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short, but i just wanted to get something on paper so to speak and have the idea so i could further it. If i get any more motivation it will continue and get longer i swear


End file.
